A three arm, randomized, double-blind study designed to determine the relative efficacy of two regimens of combination nucleoside antiretroviral therapy and a regimen of monthly alternating nucleoside therapy for improving survival in HIV-infected persons with advanced disease with prior nucleoside therapy.